Iago Aspas
Iago Aspas Juncal (born 1 August 1987) is a Spanish footballer who played as a forward for Liverpool F.C. from 2013 to 2015. Liverpool career It was reported in May 2013, after the conclusion of the 2012-13 season, that Liverpool had identified the Celta Vigo forward Aspas as a leading transfer target for the summer. Aspas had impressed in Spanish football, developing a reputation as a creative, versatile forward, capable of playing across the front line, and had also demonstrated good finishing ability. Aspas had a release clause in his contract with Celta Vigo that determined he could leave the club for approximately £5,000,000 if Celta were relegated, however that fee almost doubled if Celta stayed up. Liverpool negotiated a compromise fee with Celta of approximately £7,500,000 with the Spanish season yet to end (Celta eventually avoided relegation). On 13 June 2013, Liverpool announced the deal to sign Aspas had been agreed in principle, and subsequently confirmed the completion of the move on 23 June 2013. On 27 June 2013, it was confirmed that Aspas had been handed the no. 9 shirt for the the 2013-14 season. Aspas made his non-competitive debut on 13 July 2013 in an away preseason friendly against Preston. Coming on for the second half, he first played an impressive through-ball for Raheem Sterling to put Liverpool 3-0 up before sealing the 4-0 rout himself with a fierce shot from the edge of the area. On 17 August 2013, Aspas made his competetive debut for the club playing just over 70 minutes and contributing an impressive performance in a 1-0 win over Stoke. His early Liverpool career however was to prove to be fruitless, and he quickly found himself out of the team following the return of Luis Suarez. In mid-October 2013, he suffered a thigh muscle tear. He made his return to the team on 4 December 2013, as a last minute substitute against Norwich. On 5 January 2014, Aspas scored his first competetive goal for Liverpool, in a 2-0 win against Oldham Athletic in the FA Cup third round. Aspas scored the first goal of the match, volleying in a cross from Raheem Sterling. On 8 February 2014, Aspas made a rare appearance in the Premier League, coming on in the last 5 minutes of Liverpool's 5-1 home win over Arsenal. On 27 April 2014, Aspas came in for criticism following his cameo appearance against Chelsea at Anfield. With Liverpool trailing 1-0 and staring at a defeat that could potentially derail their title bid, Rodgers introduced Aspas. The forward was unable to help the Reds salvage the game, and was derided for choosing to play a corner short with just a minute of injury time remaining, with his pass going straight to the Chelsea forward Willian. Following his hugely underwhelming campaign with Liverpool, it was widely expected that Liverpool would seek to move Aspas on in the 2014 summer transfer window. On 14 July 2014, Spanish side Sevilla confirmed they had reached an agreement to take Aspas on a season long loan with an option to make the deal permanent, pending a medical. Liverpool confirmed the deal on 21 July 2014. For the 2014-15 season, Aspas' number 9 shirt was transferred to new signing Rickie Lambert. On 18 June 2015, Celta Vigo confirmed that they had signed Aspas, for a reported fee of around £5,000,000. The Spaniard made 15 appearances for Liverpool, scoring just 1 goal. Stats External links * *Iago Aspas' profile on liverpoolfc.com * Category:Former Players Category:Forwards